


i'm gonna melt down

by zombierump



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierump/pseuds/zombierump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first touch of his tongue sets his nerves on fire and everything after makes him lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna melt down

Blaine shivers as Kurt kisses his way over his shoulder and slides a soft hand down the curve of his ass. There’s the press of fingertips against his flesh, the brush of a finger between his cheeks, and then Kurt is mouthing over the dimples in his lower back. He breathes hot and wet on Blaine’s ass, parts his cheeks, and presses a kiss to his hole. His lips are dry, but soft and Blaine thanks his boyfriend’s need to have every part of him moisturized, even his mouth.

There’s the briefest hint of tongue, just a quick dart when Kurt wets his lips, and then a longer, slower swipe against him. It’s hot, slick, and Blaine can already feel the heat building in his belly and knows this won’t take long. He spreads his knees wider, lays his head against the pillow, and pleads for more. Kurt smiles against his ass and obliges, giving him a hard lick that leaves him moaning.

Kurt’s fingers hold him tighter, the ache of it sending sparks through his blood. He presses into it, presses back against Kurt, breath hitching as he runs his tongue all the way down to his balls and back up before planting a sucking kiss to the center of him. The long drag of his tongue makes Blaine dizzy, makes him want more, and he reaches back to tangle one hand in Kurt’s hair. 

Blaine begs for it, curling his fingers tighter in his hair and panting through his pleading. He wants Kurt to fuck him with his tongue, slide into him over and over again until he’s coming. He feels Kurt pull back, fighting against the hold Blaine has in his hair, and then his tongue is pressing against his hole again, pressing  _inside_. Blaine turns his face into the pillow, biting it as he shakes and the heat in his belly grows. 

He spreads his knees even wider, feels the sharp hurt in his thighs, but ignores it as he pushes against Kurt. There is a tap against his ass, the sharp press of nails, and then Kurt is asking if he wants fingers. Blaine shakes his head, mumbles through his mouthful of pillow that he just wants this, wants to come from this only. Kurt nods against him and pushes back inside, spreading him wider. 

Blaine reaches one trembling hand down to grab his cock, but is beaten to it. The grasp around him is tight and a little dry, Kurt jerking him in time with the fucking of his tongue. He grunts, pushes himself away from the pillow, and manages to look back at his boyfriend. Blaine can only see the top half of his face, but Kurt locks gazes with him and pulls out to give him a long, slow lick. He presses a kiss to him, continuing to watch Blaine, and then spears his tongue back inside, moaning.

Blaine drops his head, grunts out a series of curses, and comes hard, spurting white over the sheets and clenching around Kurt’s tongue. His vision goes dark for one brief second and then bright, colors dancing before his eyes. He’s got his head buried in the pillow when everything finally comes back and can feel Kurt stroking his back and shoulders, kissing his curls. Blaine makes a garbled sound, trying to voice his pleasure, and hears his boyfriend laugh.

Kurt presses up against him, fitting his chest against Blaine’s back, and smooths his hair away from his face. He plants little wet kisses along his neck, tickling him as he blows a warm gust of air behind his ear, and then settles his head on the pillow. Blaine thinks they should clean up, that he should return the favor, but he’s boneless, tired, and he can already feel Kurt’s breathing turning slow against his neck. So he tucks himself closer and makes a silent promise to get up first, if only to wake Kurt with a morning surprise. 

 


End file.
